1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates a system and method for managing a database. More particularly, it relates to a system and method for managing application specific privileges in a content management system.
2. Background Art
IBM Content Manager Version 7 (CM V7) provides a limited support for application specific privileges. Its design allows up to 99 bits in a 400-bit privilege string for applications. With 99 bits for application specific privileges, it is difficult to accommodate the growing needs for security control of sophisticated business applications. This deficiency reduces the expandability of the security model of CM V7.
CM V7 uses a 50-byte fixed vector to store 400 privilege bits. The last 99 bits are reserved for application specific privileges. The fixed vector causes the deficiency of adding additional application specific privileges into the system.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved system and method for managing application specific privileges.